Kinsei Byakurai
Kinsei Byakurai (Balance White Lightning) is a Jonin of Kumogakure and a Legendary one at that. He is known for his enhanced Lightning Attribute and overall charismatic attitude. Appearance Kinsei is a tall dark man with back eyes and a large mass of dark blonde hair. He wears an open white jacket with an assortment of buckles and other items along his forearms and shoulders. He wears white pants that section off in the groin as a striped black. He has a crossed yellow belt hanging from his waist. His legs are wrapped in bandage and are tied to a pair of sandals. He carries a small tanto at his lower back. A small orange mink with a lightning bolt shaped mark sits on his head. Personality Kinsei is a charismatic open guy. He has a self centered personality and likes to do odd things. On many occasions he has been seen playing with his mink, sipping from a Juice Box, and Playing with his drinks. He is however quite the powerful man and is feared by many for his skills. He seems to act eccentric due to the death of his brother who was alot like how Kinsei is today. He has a great friendship with his Summoning partner, Oji. He can be quite evil and is not above killing a bystander in battle. Biography Born in the midst of the 3rd Great World War, Kinsei's family lived in fear. His older brother Vaiorin was sent out to the front lines for his skills in his special Space/Time ninjutsu. He faced a dreaded defeat to the famous Kakashi Hatake who was new to wielding the Sharingan. He saw through Vaiorin's movements and quickly took him out. Kinsei's persona changed after this day and he began hiding his true feelings. He became an accomplished Shinobi and was revered as a genius. He wentas far as to train Kirabi the 8 Tailed Jinchiruuki. He began doing high stakes missions for his village and developed some of the most powerful lightning release technique known to man. He also learned to summon the Lightning Mink, which was used by the Shodai Raikage. He currently is in Kumogakure training for his own purposes. Abilities Taijutsu- He is adept in Taijutsu, materializing his Lightning Element into his taijutsu skill. He seems to have learned this technique from the Raikage, and Kirabi who uses the Hachibi chakra to enhnace his fighting skills. His taijutsu skills are similar to Judo and Aikido. Large Amounts of Chakra- His chakra rivals that of an S-Class Jinchiruuki (I have no idea what S-Class means, but it sounds cool). He could easiy out pour Kirabi when he trained him and often showed him up. Kinsei has also shown to have a yellow colored chakra, mimicking his Lightning affinity. Raiton- His natural Elemental Affinity is Lightning. He has great skill over it and uses effecitvly on normal occasions. He can go as far as to mold it into his own cells to boost his true potential. Trivia *His favorite food is Pork Roast Ramen and his least favorite is Anything Sour. *His most adimirable quote is "He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life.", a quote spoken by Muhammad Ali. Quotes * "He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life."- (When training Kirabi) * "To use Lightning is to like wear skin.... you must accept its flaws and enhance its strength"